


Teala of the Night

by ETNMystic



Series: Not Sure if I'll Commit to ETNuary, but let's just try it, I guess. [7]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Gen, Vampires, a hint of roila if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Teala wakes up in the Season 2 mansion.Someone is on the floor next to her, drained of blood.She has no clue what's going on.She has no memory of last night.But perhaps two beauties of the night can explain things.
Series: Not Sure if I'll Commit to ETNuary, but let's just try it, I guess. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588183
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Teala of the Night

My eyes shoot open.

I feel like I've had a really bad fever dream or something. Especially considering where I am. 

Where am I?

"He...?"

I feel a sharp pain in my jaw as I try to talk. I'm barely able to open my mouth.

"Wha....?"

And then....I feel it next to me.

I glance out of the corner of my eye and see someone in a prince outfit. Lying on the floor, there's no pigment in the skin, and feels dead cold.

I try to sit up to get a better look, but every muscle in my body feels stiff.

I cry out.

There's no answer. 

I cry out again.

Then the door bursts open.

"Oh fuck! I didn't think she'd wake up by now."

"It's not even 6 pm."

The voices of two women I don't know bounce against my ear drums, along with a ton of jingling. And then they come into my vision. One with auburn hair and one in this....olive-green dress.

"Teala, it's going to be okay," the auburn woman assures me.   
"We're going to get you somewhere safer."

"Wha....wha....?" I'm trying to speak, I have so many questions, but the other one stops me.

"You shouldn't talk right now. It's gonna be a bitch to until we can get that stiffness out."

Then the auburn picks me up and she and the other woman carry me up to a dark bedroom, lying me on the bed.

"Get the unicorn blood, Andrea," the auburn woman orders.

And the other woman rushes out.

"It's going to be okay," she says again.  
"We're going to make sure you're okay."

The other woman, who I assume is named Andrea, returns. At least I'm pretty sure she does.

"Okay, I got as much as I could."

"Good. Let's start with her mouth. She probably has a lot of questions and the sooner that we answer them, I think, the better for her mind."

I hear the sound of pouring and then they bring this bowl over to me. And inside of it is this....silver liquid. The other woman opens my jaw and pours it in. I begin to feel a sense of relief in my mouth. I let it linger a bit, and then I swallow it. I test my jaw. There's no pain. And everything I've been wanting to ask just spills right out.

"What the hell is going on?" I begin.  
"Where am I? Why was I lying on the floor? Who was the person next to me? Who are you?"

"Okay, let's take things one at a time," the first woman tells me calmly.  
"First off, my name is Alison. This is Andrea. We saw you last night at the Nocte Raptum ball."

"Nocte whatnow?"

"Nocte Raptum," Andrea clarifies.  
"Midnight Rapture. Basically we take mortals into our world and we also do a bunch of celebrating and shit. Pretty fucking awesome. Well, except for last night."

"Wait, mortals? What do you mean?"

Andrea goes still.

"Oh......" she seems to realize.  
"Kinda forgot to mention. We're......vampires."

"Vampires?!"

I need to get away from here, but Alison pushes down on me gently.

"We're not going to hurt you, we promise," she tells me.

"You're not?"

"I mean, you're kinda one of us," Andrea adds.  
"So we couldn't unless we had a good fucking reason to."

This sends chills up my spine as Andrea comes over and applies that same silver liquid to my arms. 

"I'm......a vampire too?" I gulp.

"Yeah....."

"But....I don't remember getting bitten by a vampire."

The two of them look at me.

"I think maybe this will help," Alison says.  
"Don't panic. This is just going to jog your memory."

She bites down on me, and everything just.....floods back to me.

* * *

_I remember I got taken by this woman with ebony-black hair._

_She told me we were going to have a ball, and then put me in this dress._

_We did a bit of dancing. And then Joey Graceffa entered._

_Joey Graceffa._

_In a prince outfit._

_"Teala?"_

_His voice is faint as I remember this, but I still remember the surprise and shock._

_"Joey? What's going on? Why are you here?"_

_"I'd like to ask you the same questions."_

_And then that woman....she bit me._

_This was when everything went blurry._

_I....I felt the fangs grow in. My eyes went all red, and my mind.....it was like I became....rabid or something._

_I....I needed to feast._

_I needed blood._

_And the closest blood source was Mr. Joseph Michael Graceffa._

_And that was when I just......lunged at Joey and dug into him._

_Every single vein of blood was going to have my fangs marked into them, I made sure of that. His blood....it tasted like actual mana from the Heavens. I had to get every single drop. I tore open his chest cavity and dug right into the heart to get as much blood as possible from him. I even ended up licking the blood off of the floor. Not a single drop of blood was wasted. And it felt so filling. It was like I hadn't eaten in ages, and my body kept begging for more. It wanted more. It desired for more._

_No._

_Not wanted._

_Not desired._

_It needed more._

_Every single ounce of my being **needed** his blood inside of me, cried out for it, and I dared not deprive myself._

_It was my life source._

_It was my ecstasy._

_It was my very reason for existing._

_In that single moment, nothing-absolutely nothing-else mattered, except for taking every single drop of his mana-filled blood._

_I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even notice Alison injecting me with a paralyzing venom._

_But by the time she did, and by the time I had dropped unconscious, I had pretty much finished him off._

* * *

I come to and gasp, remembering that prince outfit.

"Oh shit," I squeak.  
"So....that body next to me.....that was......"

Alison nods.

"I'm afraid so."

"But....why did I get so......wild?"

"Well, Ebony Rose is not a new vampire," Andrea explains.  
"So it's likely that when she bit you, she injected you with.....what the fuck is it called? Alison, help me out here. What's the one that makes them aggressive and ravenous?"

"I think it's the Beast Venom."

"That's the bitch!" she exclaims.  
"But yeah, Ebony probably injected you with that to make you take out Joey, so before you go blaming yourself, just know that that venom likely took over your mind. You had no control over what you did."

"But Joey's still dead because of me!" I cry out.  
"And now I'm a vampire. I was gonna ask Roi out as well. How am I supposed to do that when I'm a vampire?"

Andrea shrugs.

"Well, I dunno when Nocte Raptum is next, but if you stay with us, we can get him and turn him into a vampire if you want."

I'm conflicted. I know that that's wrong, but....I want it more than anything. Eh, screw it. Might as well. I'm a vampire now. I give a grin.

"I'm in."

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps this is a foreshadowing of an ETN Vampire AU story?


End file.
